What you could be
by waterdragonrai
Summary: Tenten is tired of being ignored by Masashi Kishimoto. What insanity will happen when she uses fanfiction, with a little help from yours truly, to explore all that she could be. Summary sucks. Need help writing. Looking for editor/beta reader.


A/N: Yeah, I know. I really shouldn't have started a new story, when I haven't updated my other one in months. But I really wanted to make this one. So I decided to try my new voice activated speech to text software to write the story. Which, for a lazy person like me, is a blessing. Maybe now I'll actually write this damn thing. Anyways, I figured out something. I need reviews for me to keep writing, because otherwise I wonder why I'm writing it for people who are reading. And I just stop. So if you don't want me to stop, and you want to see where I'm going with this, then I suggest you review. And I promise to try to make it funnier in the next chapters.

…What you could be…

Chapter 1: Testing 1,2,3, oh crap!

It was a boring day in Konoha. Everyone else was off on a mission (like Guy and Lee), training with his family (like Neji), or whatever everybody else who was useful to Masashi Kishimoto did when he decided to draw them. One 'main' character however was walking around bored out of her mind.

The girl was walking down an empty street. The most recognizable thing about her was the twin buns on top of her head. The giant scroll on her back was almost as recognizable. These were the two things she was known for individually. Her hair and her weapon's scroll. Mostly though, she was recognized as the delicate flower, or female to most normal people, on Team Guy. Then again she didn't really stand out on her team. With a crazy sensei, an equally crazy teammate and another teammate who is a genius with a screwed up, emo outlook on life, it was no wonder she faded into the woodwork. She understood why people in her world never paid attention, but why would the author of her world ignore her, too? The young woman paused and stared up at the sky, holding her head in frustration.

"I can't believe Masashi Kishimoto actually claims that I'm his favorite character! Everyone else has a background story and screen time! But does his favorite kunoichi get either? No, she doesn't! How can he like drawing me so much, if he never fricking draws me? I don't understand! Why am I always left out? Isn't there anything I can do?" she screamed at the sky, searching the heavens for her answer.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder appeared out of the right mood sky. The girl looked around, possibly looking for a random sound ninja that would kill her off-screen without anyone to see and care about her death, but she saw no one. Then the girl looked up sky, and got the surprise of her life.

Descending from the sky was a young woman who looked about her age. Her skin was relatively white, with a few freckles on her face. Her black hair was short and framed her oval face perfectly. The black hair, offset her white skin and her blue eyes nicely. Her nose was small, and so were her naturally pink lips. She wore a simple black tank top, which showed a little more of her C cup chest than her mother would like, and a pair of jeans. She was barefoot. She looked like a cross between a goth and a hippie.

"Tenten, this is the great God of fan fiction waterdragonrai. I am here to help you."

"I've heard about you. The only thing you can finish is a one-shot, and a bad one shot at that. How were you going to help me?"

"First of all, I wrote that one shot when I was 15. I'm older now and starting college in the fall so I-"

"You were in remedial English."

"I wasn't in remedial English! The boys in my class were just so retarded, it felt that way. Besides, I could have been in honors English, I'm just lazy."

"Which brings me to my next point. You are so lazy, you who have never finished a fan fiction! How are you planning on finishing this one? "

"Easy. I'll just get lots of people to review this story." shatters the fourth wall and looks at readers "Hint hint, wink wink." looks back at Tenten"I just shattered the fourth wall!"

"I think just by talking to me and deciding that I knew I was in an anime completely shattered the fourth wall. You're just beating a dead horse, which is animal cruelty so shame on you."

"Shut up, Tenten, or I'll steal your weapons." Insert maniacal laughter here

"Evil. Fine, you win. You can help me, although I don't see how you can. By the way, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, you'll see. I promise it'll be fun, for me at least."

Tenten backed up, fear in her chocolate brown eyes, as waterdragonrai smiled manically.

"Oh yes, this is going to be fun. Well…as long I finish this."

...To be continued...

A/N: Okay guys, you know the drill. You review, I update. And I need some ideas of what to explore with Tenten. Her lack of personality, couple variety, or of a last name? Anything else I'm missing? If there is, let me know. Also, let me know what you want to see first.


End file.
